


Honor Thy Mother

by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race
Genre: Blow Jobs, Catfight, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Desperation, Doggy Style, Domestic Violence, F/M, Flirting, Missionary Position, Seduction, Sloppy Makeouts, Surprise Kissing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever/pseuds/UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Taylor's planning to go at a huge concert she's been planning on going for a while, but Kelly soon finds out a shocking secret involving her, and forbids her to go. What will happen when one slap from Taylor changes everything? And what happens when Kelly keeps all of this a secret from Taylor's rocker boyfriend, Rock, who starts to become charmed by the passionate alluring Kelly herself?





	Honor Thy Mother

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race or any of its characters from the show. Total Drama, The Ridonculous Race, and its characters are owned by Fresh TV, Jennifer Pertsch and Tom McGillis.

It looked pretty quiet inside Kelly and Taylor's house.

Well, it looked a lot more quiet downstairs where Kelly was reading one of her steamy erotic romance novels. Whenever nothing good was on TV, Kelly would just kick back in her recliner and read on. It was the kind of novels that featured a hot older attractive woman trying to seduce the young man who would be smitten by her smoldering looks and captivating curvy body. Kelly must've admit that it was a total turn-on for her. Next thing she knew, she would turn on some Keith Sweat, light a strawberry-scented candle and make a night out of it pleasuring herself. But with all the loud music Taylor had been blasting up in her room, Kelly couldn't do some pleasuring tonight. Yet, the loud music didn't bother her none.

Kelly smirked when she read the part about the young gardener getting undressed for the hot mature woman.

" _And then, his garden rake was displayed for the how blonde to see. What the gardener wouldn't give to do some raking._ " Kelly said, reading the words clearly. "Mmmmmm, whoever this gardener is, I wouldn't mind him raking me..."

With a smirk around her precious lips, Kelly turned to page to see what would happen next. But before she could see for herself, her iPhone rang to the tune of "Turn Down For What" by Lil' Jon. She must've admit it was a catchy tune. To Taylor, it was more embarrassing whenever Kelly would sing the entire song. But Kelly didn't care as long as she enjoyed it non-stop.

Using her perfectly manicured finger, she pressed the dial button and spoke.

"Yes, this is Kelly, who is this?" She replied.

"Yes, this is the assistant principal down at White Pines High School." The caller spoke sternly. "We're calling you on behalf of your daughter Taylor."

"Um, what about her?" Kelly raised her eyebrow.

"Apparently, she's missing a lot of her classes and so far, she's failing a lot on her quizzes that's been given to her by her teachers." The assistant principal informed her clearly. "Plus, we also had reports of her skipping school during hours."

"But I don't understand this at all," Kelly said, feeling a little troubled by this news. "Taylor always told me she did well in school. I always told her on the tests she took, and she did good. How can that possibly be?"

"Apparently, ma'am, I think you've been bought," He said. "The papers on her permanent records are true, which states that she has been skipping school and skipping classes. And her grades are the most awful we've seen so far. If your daughter keeps this up any longer, we'll have no choice but to either hold her back a grade, or get expelled. Since you're her mother, I suggest this thing be straightened out immediately."

"Oh, okay. I'll let her know then." Kelly nodded, "Thanks."

"My pleasure," The principal nodded. "You have a great day now, miss."

After she hung up, Kelly put her book down and let down a groan. How could Taylor lie to her own mom like this?

This didn't feel right at all.

While she was left to ponder that thought, her daughter Taylor came downstairs with her usual everyday clothes (yellow tanktop, white skirt, and light black boots) and headed straight for the door.

"Bye, Mom. I'm headed off to the concert." Taylor replied.

But before she could head off for the door, Kelly stopped her dead on her tracks.

"Not so fast, Taylor." She replied, getting off the couch.

"It's okay, Mom. I already got my pepper spray this time." Taylor rolled her eyes.

"No honey, it's not that." Kelly shook her head. "Taylor, I just got a hold of your school a minute ago."

"What about them?" Taylor shrugged.

"Apparently, they told me that you've been skipping a lot of your classes and school altogether," Kelly replied. "Not to mention that you're failing the 12th grade already!"

"It must've been some misunderstanding from the school," Taylor answered her mom. "I think they're talking about someone else."

"Taylor, why would you lie to your own mother like that?" Kelly sighed. "Why wouldn't you tell me that you needed help with your grades? Why did you even tell me you were doing well in class in the first place? Why?"

Taylor could feel the desperation and frustration coming through Kelly's voice. Yet, suddenly, that didn't seem to effect her that much as she kept on ranting.

"Okay fine, so my grades are a little bit bad and maybe I didn't study hard enough." Taylor sighed. "But at least I'm doing well in P.E! That really counts for something, right? Look mom, if it means so much more to you, I'll study harder on my tests right after I'm done with the concert. I'm glad we can talk this through. BYE!"

With a smile on her face, Taylor went for the doorbell. But with the force of her hand, Kelly kept the door shut.

"Taylor, as much as I want to let you go, I can't do that." Kelly replied, putting her foot down. "I'm sorry if I have to do this, but I can't let you go to the concert tonight."

"But you said I could go with my boyfriend!" Taylor exclaimed. "You told me so yourself!"

"Well, that was before I knew about your grades now!" Kelly exclaimed.

"Like I said, I'll study after the concert." Her daughter huffed.

"The hell you will!" Kelly exclaimed. "I'm hereby grounding you until all of your grades are raised up, young lady! That means no phone, no TV, no internet, and especially no driving privileges."

"You can't do that!" Taylor shouted.

"I'm sorry Taylor, my decision is final." Kelly replied. "As long as you're in my house, you're living in my rules!"

"Well, your rules suck!" Taylor growled with the hiss of a snake. "I'm going to the concert anyway!"

Before Taylor could once again reach for the doorbell, Kelly stopped her again. Only this time, she was now angry and pissed off.

"Taylor, I swear, don't you even think about touching that doorbell!" Kelly growled. "I mean it. You touch that doorbell and you will be in _**big**_ trouble!"

Luckily for her mom, Taylor didn't even reach for the doorbell.

Instead, she approached her mom and gave her quite a cold stare. The stare between Kelly and Taylor looked so colder than someone getting stranded and frozen to death in Antartica. It was so colder than someone falling deep down into the abyss with no place to land. It was so colder that someone running to their house froze like he was trapped in some giant block of ice (except the ice wasn't really there). This almost felt like a wild west showdown where two cowboys stayed standing, yet the other was about to fall.

It was so tense.

It was so silent.

It was emotional. That was until...

...

...

...Taylor slapped her mom in the face.

"Screw you, I'm going anyway!" Taylor exclaimed, walking out on her mom.

Kelly felt Taylor's hand mark sting right through her face. It hurt her mom so much, and yet, Taylor could hardly care about her well-being. Kelly felt like she could cry at any moment. Her heart was immediately broken, thanks to her daughter. Of course, that's what Kelly should've felt from that moment. She wasn't sad.

In fact, this made Kelly more angrier.

So when Taylor made her way through the door, Kelly grabbed her by the top and pulled her back, slamming to the wall very hardly. While Taylor was knocked out a bit, Kelly approached her and cornered her.

"How dare you treat your mom that way!" Kelly said with gritting teeth. "I'm telling you, you just dug your own fucking grave!"

"No," Taylor weakly shook her head. "That's for you!"

Retaliating, Taylor scratched her mom right in the eyes, blinding her for the moment.

"Aaaaagh!" Kelly shouted in pain.

With the anger of a violent hellhound, Taylor wrapped her arms around her mom's neck and began choking her out with a sleeper hold. The hold was held on tight as Kelly tried her best to break free. Despite being trapped in the hold, Kelly was quite amazed of how muscular Taylor was. She could tell because of how strong her daughter's arms are. Taylor kept on locking the hold tighter, which made her mother's face a bit blue.

"You should've stayed out of this, mom!" Taylor scowled at her.

"No, _you_ should!" Kelly exclaimed.

Kelly started getting a second wind as she muscled her daughter up on her shoulders.

With great speed, Taylor was driven head-first to the wall. Luckily, she didn't go through as the wall was solid as metal. Taylor took one horrible bump so she had to shake some of the damage off. As Kelly tried gasping a bit for air, Taylor noticed that the living room door was still open.

_"I can still make it..."_ Taylor thought.

While her mom was distracted, Taylor managed to head out for the door again. But Kelly thought differently.

"You ain't getting away from me that easily!" Her mother shouted.

Once again, Kelly had grabbed her by the top again. And while she pulled her away, Taylor's top suddenly got ripped off thanks to Kelly's hand. This of course had left the 18 year old topless. She had to cover her entire chest from her own mother.

Either way, this left Kelly an opportunity to strike as she tackled her daughter to the ground. As Kelly pinned Taylor to the floor, she decided to use her perfectly crafted fingernails and choke her daughter out. Only this time, Taylor was the one turning blue. The tighter Kelly pressed her hands around Taylor's neck, the less time Taylor had to get some air. While Taylor tried to break free, Kelly started talking down to her with the rage of a lion.

"So, are you gonna listen to me now?" She growled.

"Sssssss... suck it...!" Taylor replied.

Using her leg strength, Taylor managed to bridge out of here, slipping under Kelly.

While Kelly took her time to find out what was going on, Taylor decided to surprise her mother with a full nelson! Taylor locked in those hands, which wrapped her not just around Kelly's neck, but the neck sleeve of her shirt, choking her out once again. The pressure was much more tighter than being locked in a usual sleeper hold. The pressure was so small that Kelly's head could inflate and even pop out of her own body. Taylor was looking to do just that.

"You gonna let me go or not?" Taylor threatened her mom. "Choose wisely!"

"Never!" Kelly said, as Taylor got in a tighter grip.

Luckily, it wasn't for long as Kelly managed to muscle out of the submission hold and flipped Taylor over. But surprisingly, Kelly managed to slide out of her white skin-tight shirt the same time she flipped her daughter on her back. Just like Taylor, Kelly was also topless, which was now turning into a half-naked throwdown.

As Taylor realized her mom slipped out of her own shirt, Kelly managed to get even by wrapping her arms around Taylor's neck with a Rear Naked Choke! The hold was much more tighter than the sleeper hold that Taylor put on her. Her slender yet tanned arms began to close in around her daughter's skull. Taylor could feel the blood going around the brain, which she could feel herself passing out from the hold. It was only a matter of time until she would pass out.

"Give up now, honey?" Kelly replied. "This would never happened if you'd just stay home like I told you too."

"I... will never... do such... thing!" Taylor huffed.

Taylor definitely wasn't giving up without a fight. So she managed to roll herself face first and muscle her way up to her knees. Knowing that she was close to getting unconscious, Taylor managed to figure out a last-second desperation move.

Using the force of her legs, Taylor managed to kick Kelly straight between the legs.

"Aggggh!" Kelly yelped in pain.

That little cheap shot managed to help Taylor a bit as she tried catching her breath. She'd had to admit that her mother had a very good grip. Heck, her grip became much tighter than hers by a mile. After she finally managed to catch her breath, Taylor looked right over to Kelly, who was still aching between the legs. Taylor managed to let out a little smirk seeing her own mom down on the floor.

"It's about time she shut up for once," Taylor replied. "Now I can get out of here."

Thinking that she already won this little fight, Taylor picked up her already ripped-up yellow top and left for the door. She could already feel the sounds of those screaming teenagers cheering on for their favorite rock band. Victory was right through Taylor's vicious cold-blooded hands.

But suddenly...

...

...

...she felt something whip her right in the butt!

"Ouch! What the fuck?!" Taylor yelped.

Just like that, Taylor's entire white skirt went down to the floor in shreds, exposing her underwear-less groin in display. Covering herself, Taylor looked behind her to see Kelly with her yogalates coat in hand, acting it like a whip. Gasping deep down, Taylor tried to explain to her mom in utter shock.

"Why in the heck are you doi-"

Taylor never finished that sentence.

Instead, Kelly whipped her precious coat around Taylor's neck, wrapping it like a boa constrictor. Apparently, her mother had enough of her daughter's talk for once. All Kelly could hear was Taylor's gags and hacks coming from that neck of hers. Just to make her shut up for good, Kelly managed to drag Taylor upstairs like a dead body. Taylor did her best to break out from the fabric, but it was too strong and too tight for her to break free. That didn't stop her from fighting though.

Kelly managed to get her daughter up. As much as Taylor wanted to kick Kelly right between the legs again, she couldn't. Taylor couldn't even feel her legs because of all the choking her mother was doing to her. With the right sleeve stretched out and wrapped around the wooden rail, Kelly managed to give her daughter these final words right before she could do the impossible:

"Sorry I have to do this, Taylor. But it's time for you to _hang_ out!"

With such herculean strength, Kelly managed to tip Taylor over the rail as she got hung by Kelly's yogalates coat. Unlike a sleeper hold, her yogalates coat had twice the grip, which now made it harder for Taylor to catch any air. By then, the blood began rushing down to Taylor's brain, tightening the pressure around her skull. Taylor kept on fighting and fighting hard as she could to break out, but it was still no use.

She could feel the entire world around her fade to black every second. She struggled to break free for that last second, but it was too late. Taylor had closed her eyes shut for good, having to lose this battle.

Suddenly, it all ended with Taylor's full naked body hung over the rail.

"I told you... you should've stayed when you had the chance," Kelly smirked, catching her breath. "Hopefully, I'll let you think about what you've done."

Kelly looked down at her entire body, and reacted quite grimly of the bruises she got from her daughter.

"Great, now I look like a total mess," Kelly groaned. "Now I'll have to go change..."

With that being said, the mature blonde approached her bedroom so she could change in a different shirt. But first, she had to find a bra that could keep her covered. So far, a lacy black 37 D bra was more her fitting. So far, so good.

But before she could change into a new shirt, she felt a doorbell rang.

"I guess I might as well go get that." Kelly sighed as she came downstairs and approached the door.

As she opened, she found a very muscular male with long blonde hair, an orange bandana, and a shirt that had the picture of a devil and a frog together. And he wasn't alone as well. He also had a bunch of flowers in his hand, which was obviously meant for Taylor.

Apparently, he went by the name Rock, which happened to be Taylor's date.

"Hey, excuse me, miss." Rock said to Kelly, "Is Taylor-whoa..."

The rocker became totally stunned when he started staring down at Kelly's engorged chest, being held up by that lace-covered bra.

Rock had never knew that Taylor's mom was such a babe, even at 43 years old. Those were the kind of hooters he could either see in a porn flick, a dirty nudie magazine, at a strip club, or maybe at a wet t-shirt contest. He knew how much he wanted to grab a hold of those enlarged tits of hers, but he just resisted. Yet Rock didn't care as long as he kept on staring and not touching.

However, Kelly's voice sent him back to reality.

"Can I help you with something?" Kelly smiled at him.

"Oh, um... is Taylor here?" Rock replied, trying not to stare at her chest again. "I was supposed to pick up on our date. We're supposed to go to this awesome concert down at the Air Canada Centre and I was wondering if she was here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid Taylor can't come to the door. She's a little tied up at the moment." Kelly sighed. "But I'll make sure to send her these flowers you brought for her."

"Oh, thanks." Rock groaned, being a little bummed out. "Well, I guess I'll see ya around."

However, as Rock was turning back, Kelly had noticed a couple of tickets hanging around his back pocket. Surprisingly, it was tickets for a 80's rock band called "Rotley Nude". This definitely caught Kelly's attention for sure.

"Hold up, are those Rotley Nude tickets?" Kelly said, stopping Rock for the moment.

"Yeah, they are." Rock nodded. "Why?"

"I'm a very huge fan of them!" Kelly exclaimed. "I've own every single album those guys ever had when I was a teenager!"

"Get out, you like them too?" Rock said with his eyes bulging in surprise.

"I'm not gonna lie, I do." She smirked. "In fact, I still have the tattoo of the lead singer's name on my right shoulder! Check it out."

Just to surprise him, Kelly managed to display her left shoulder to Rock, with a tattoo that read "Marry me, Prince" in Victorian letters. The long-haired youngster was definitely impressed by Taylor's mom a lot.

"Whoa, that is frickin' awesome!" Rock chuckled.

"Thanks, I'm glad you think so!" Kelly blushed a little.

Suddenly, the tension between the two started getting little interesting. It wasn't until Kelly had an interesting idea up her sleeve.

"Hey listen, if it's not any trouble, can I go with you to the concert?" Kelly smirked like a schoolgirl.

"You really wanna go with me?" Rock raised his eyebrow.

"Why not?" Kelly shrugged. "It's sure to bring me back to my youth."

"Sure, I guess it's no prob." Rock shrugged as well.

"Oh yay!" She squealed. "Let me change for a minute."

In a quick flash, Kelly shut the door behind her, having to change clothes again.

Rock was still surprised at this. He never imagined going to a Rotley Nude concert with a older, yet hot attractive woman like Kelly. There was definitely a huge age gap between the two. Kelly was like 43 years old and Rock was around 18 years old! That was almost like 25 years! Heck, maybe Rock would find Kelly much hotter than Taylor, and that was a total understatement!

While he was reflecting on this, Rock overheard Kelly's voice talking to him:

"Okay, I'm ready, stud..."

As Rock turned to her, his jaw dropped to the fucking floor.

Standing beside him was Kelly all dressed up in a sexy low-cut Rotley Nude tanktop, extremely low Daisy Dukes and black high-heeled stilettos. She was definitely dressed to kill for sure. Looking at her, Rock didn't know if she was either looking at a porn-star, a stripper, a hooker, or perhaps a hot Playboy centerfold. Either way, she looked damn hot for 43. And that was enough to get Rock's hard-on going inside his already stiffened pants.

"Whoa, you look bitchin'..." Rock smirked.

"Thanks for the compliment, cutie." Kelly winked. "Shall we rock out?"

"Oh, definitely." The rocker nodded as both he and Kelly left out to his van.

With the pedal to the metal, both Kelly and Rock drifted away to the concert, leaving Taylor still hung over the rail. As if like Kelly's daughter was already dead to begin with. Not one movement ever came from Taylor to begin with. It was already clear that Kelly's daughter had croaked for good.

* * *

 

Kelly had immediately shut the door, leaving Taylor hanging (literally) to think about what she had done to her mom. If that is, if she was still alive from her body being hung around in the railings. Good think Rock didn't see the entire display, other wise he would have saw an hot attractive mature woman like Kelly as a murderer. But since Rock didn't witness it, Kelly was in the clear.

Instead, she was following Rock to his huge gray van wearing nothing but a black Rotley Nude T-shirt, blue hot pants, and some stylish high-heeled stilettos colored in black. Imagine Taylor having to see her mom dress like this. She would be so horrified, she would blind her eyes with anti-freeze or even fall off a mountain somewhere in Toronto. But since she wasn't around, this gave Kelly a right to dress as sexy whatever she wanted.

"That's some interesting ride you got there." Kelly said looking at the van.

"Thanks," Rock winked. "It used to be my uncle's when he rode this thing over to Woodstock. He gave it to me when I was 16. I hated how Spring-y it looked, so I got permission from my dad to paint it gray. It's the color of metal, that's for sure."

"I can see why." Kelly said, getting the door for herself.

But before she could, Rock beat her to hit, grabbing the door handle tightly.

"Allow me, miss." Rock smirked, opening the door for her.

"Well, aren't you quite a gentleman." Kelly smirked back.

She carefully managed to get inside the van, which mostly smelled of chocolate. This didn't feel so surprising since Kelly craved everything that was chocolate. Whether it was chocolate in a box, or drenched around ice cream, or perhaps mushed between a marshmallow and two graham crackers, Kelly couldn't get enough of it.

"Well, that smells nice." Kelly smiled at him.

"It's a chocolate-scented air freshener." Rock said, holding up the little tree ornament. "Every time I drive, everyone thinks I'm baking delicious cookies in the van. Some of the times, it tends to smell like Spud, but he's not here with us so you're alright."

"Yeah, I am." She nodded.

After starting up the van, Rock took off with Kelly at the front seat, driving their way to a show.

So far, the 15 minute drive was worth it for the two of them. The two talked about what Rock's plans were for his future, such as getting his rock band gigs at local clubs while leading to a record deal, being crowded by beautiful groupies, and even plans to get themselves a platinum-selling record along with the future awards his band Devil Frog would win. Kelly really liked a guy with potential, and she was certain that Rock would fit the bill. But he was Taylor's boyfriend. Kelly didn't want to get in the way at first, but with an incredibly hot long haired blonde rocker like Rock sitting beside him, she had no choice but to get in the way.

After fifteen minutes, both Rock and Kelly found a good spot next to the entrance.

"Well, we're here!" Rock exclaimed.

"It's about time," Kelly nodded. "My butt's nearly this close to falling asleep."

"You won't be when you experience the awesomeness that is Rotley Nude! WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Rock said, giving the devil hands sign to her.

As they closed the door, both Rock and Kelly made their entrance inside.

The people outside and inside the Air Canada Centre all got a good look at Rock's date. Some of the Rotley Nude fans all dropped their jaws in awe of Kelly. They couldn't believe someone 18 years old like Rock could score a date with a gorgeous, stunning older woman. She looked so young enough, it would make the rest of the girls inside the arena look at her with jealousy. Kelly soon felt his hand around her lower waist, which made her blush and sigh all over.

They soon approached the ticket stand where Rock showed the concert workers their tickets. Looking closely to see that it wasn't fake, the ticketgoers gave Rock and Kelly the go-ahead and went inside the 19,000-seat auditorium.

"Wow, this looks big in person." Kelly said, taking a look at the surroundings.

"Trust me, it's kinda like being in a football field for sure." Rock nodded.

The two managed to swim past every metal head attending this concert. Most of them focused on the stage waiting for the band to come out, and half of them was getting a good look at Rock's date. Rock definitely was a lucky man for sure.

After passing out several rows, they finally made it to the first row of the stage. Kelly couldn't believe for the first time that she would be meeting her favorite rock band up on the first row! The only seats Kelly would often get at one of these concerts was either at the back row, or perhaps somewhere around the 12th or 10th row. But this was an absolute first.

"You've gotten us tickets to the first row?" Kelly replied. "This is amazing!"

"The best seats of them all, babe!" Rock nodded. "Trust me, when the lights go out, it tends to get a little crazy!"

"You're gonna hold me if it gets a little dangerous, right?" Kelly said with such concern.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine!" The rocker nodded with a promise.

After such talk passed between them, the lights went out, which brought in an amazing pop from the crowd. It was so loud, it nearly got to Kelly's ears, bleeding on impact. But if she didn't care if her ears bled or not. That's what she had come to expect being in a Rotley Crue concert with 19,943 screaming fans on tow.

It was dark for around few minutes until the announcer's voice spoke up:

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, YOU WANTED THE BEST, YOU GOT THE BEST! THE AIR CANADA CENTRE AND TORONTO PRESENTS THE BIGGEST BAND IN THE WORLD PAST, PRESENT AND FUTURE... ROTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY NUUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!"_

After five seconds had past...

*BOOOOOOOOM!*

Pyrotechnics shot out of the stage as the band came in to a huge ovation!

Kelly couldn't believe that the guys in the band haven't aged one bit. Sure the looks between the members has changed, but what hasn't changed was their way to rock. There was the drummer Timmy Flee, bassist Nickel Stix, lead guitarist Lick Lars and it's long time lead singer/rhythm guitar Prince Steel, who took the stage being greeted by thousands of his so called 'Nudies'.

With a smirk, Prince spoke on the mic:

"How it goin' on Toronto, nudies?!"

Among the thousands all cheered in appreciation, and so did Rock and Kelly. They were all excited to the bone to hear that first song play.

"Well, I'm glad you thought so, fans! Because we are ready to ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCK!" Prince shouted before facing over to Lick. "Lick, hit that riff like a bitch!"

Four loud notes began playing on the guitar, repeatedly. And then, the other guitar sound followed by the drums in a hypnotic beat. The intro sounded a lot like the song "Kickstart My Heart", because it was exactly the song that was playing from the band. After 25 seconds of the song, the pyro went off as the opening hook played through with a bang. Every body was jumping in place to the song like it was the most happening mosh pit they ever went to. Prince even tapped his foot to the incredible drum beat that was shaking before him.

With a smirk, he approached his mic once more and sang his song.

_**"When I get high, I get high on speed/Top fuel funny car's a drug for me/My heart, my heart/Kickstart my heart/Always got the cops, coming after me/Custom built bike doing 103/My heart, my heart/Kickstart my heart..."** _

Out of everyone attending this concert, Kelly was the most craziest out of them all, screaming her heart out at the guys dressed in total black leather. She felt like she a 17-year old living in 1989 again. And the boys in the band could see why.

As the lead singer winked at the beautatious blonde, Prince went back to singing his tune.

_**"Ooh, are you ready girls?/Ooh, are you ready now?/Ooh, yeah, Kickstart my heart/Give it a start/Ooh, yeah, baby/Ooh, yeah, Kickstart my heart/Hope it never stops/Ooh, yeah, baby..."** _

The girls all around Kelly and Rock all screamed in delight, having to take their tops out and tossing them into the stage wildly. By then, there were like 20-25 girls down at the front row who were now topless. Kelly wasn't sure if she should take off her top like the rest of the girls were doing. Then again, she never noticed they were topless in the first place.

After Lick ended up finishing his little guitar solo, Prince got back on the mic and sung again:

_**"Skydive naked from an aeroplane/Or a lady with a body from outerspace/My heart, my heart/Kickstart my heart/Say I got trouble/Trouble in my eyes/I'm just looking for another good time/My heart, my heart/Kickstart my heart..."** _

Even though there weren't security around, Kelly decided to get a good picture of her celebrity rock-star crush.

Closing in on her entire body, Kelly snapped the perfect picture of Prince. The kind of picture that Kelly would hang in her little woman cave and yet no one would know where she was. Rock looked back at her with a smile, knowing how wild and thrilled she was having. With the lights flashing all around in the place, especially on her, Rock knew she was the most beautiful blonde-haired angel in disguise.

Yet again, Prince approached the mic with more pyro going off.

_**_**"Ooh, are you ready girls?/Ooh, are you ready now?/Ooh, yeah, Kickstart my heart/Give it a start/Ooh, yeah, baby/Ooh, yeah, Kickstart my heart/Hope it never stops/Ooh, yeah, baby..."** _ ** _

Around the end of the song, Kelly was nearly worn out from all the energy she shown. So she turned to Rock with a smile on her face.

"Thanks for taking me here! I already feel like 20 years younger again!" Kelly exclaimed.

"No problem!" Rock exclaimed. "Too bad your daughter would've been there to see this though."

"I know. She'll definitely understand when I tell her." Kelly nodded.

Around the talk, the band felt the frenetic energy given to them by the huge crowd of fans. The aura was amazing and ecstatic enough to blow the entire roof off the Air Canada Centre. And that was enough for the band to go another song.

"You fans feeling wild, tonight?" Prince (we're not talking about Purple Rain Prince!) said to the crowd.

The response he got was a wave of cheers from the Toronto faithful, especially Kelly and Rock themselves.

"Well, it's time to get a little mild here tonight!" Prince shouted. "Let's see if you can remember this song, okay?"

Coming under stage was a white-colored piano. Everyone knew what this was gonna be: A rock ballad. It was always about either love, heartbreak, or a death of a friend. Those were the kinds of hits that were the big hit-sellers. This song didn't nearly sound like a rock ballad at first, but the piano was soft

After the drummer tapped a few cymbals, the guitar kicked in, followed by a piano. Immediately, the entire crowd all lit up their lighters and swayed back and forth to the melody. Even though this song didn't nearly sound like a rock ballad at first, the piano was soft enough to make it look like a ballad, and that's all that it mattered. With such emotion, Prince sung on the mic:

_**"The blade of my knife, faced away from your heart/Those last few nights, It turned and sliced you apart/This love that I tell/Now feels lonely as hell from this padded prison cell/So many times I said you'd only be mine/I gave my blood and my tears and loved you cyanide/When you took my lips, I took your breath/Sometimes love's better off dead..."** _

Even though Kelly didn't quite know it yet, she felt Rock's arm wrapped around her waist. It felt a little distracting at first, but she actually found it very warm and cuddly. It was almost like a sudden aura between the two emitted through each other like magic.

It was almost like feeling bliss through her entire body. It was so blissful, she could rest her eyes and lay right on Rock's shoulder, which she was doing now. The most surprising thing about it is that Rock didn't even know that Kelly was _in_ fact resting on her shoulder. They just kept swaying to the song as time went on.

_**"You're all I need, make you only mine/I loved you so I set you free/I had to take your life/You're all I need, you're all I need/And I loved you, but you didn't love me Laid out cold/Now we're both alone/But killing you helped me keep you home/I guess it was bad, cause love can be sad/But we finally made the news..."** _

Rock felt a strange smell go through his nose just now. Luckily, it didn't smell like someone's puke from the first row or a bunch of cigarette smoke which filled the entire arena. It actually smelled more like strawberries and wine combined.

The rocker than realized that strawberry wine smell was coming from Kelly's lips. Rock looked to her shoulder to see Kelly sleeping on his shoulder peacefully. As much as Rock could find it bothersome to begin with, he actually thought it was nice and warm. But Rock had a girlfriend in Taylor. There was no way Rock would ever hurt her date just by sniffing her own mom's fruitful lips. Suddenly, sweet sexual urges started getting to the metalhead like crazy. Would he even think of kissing Taylor's gorgeous mom like this? He didn't want to think about that. He continued hearing the lead singer speak his awesome words:

_**"Tied up smiling, I thought you were happy/Never opened your eyes, I thought you were napping/I got so much to learn about love in this world/But we finally made the news..."** _

However, those urges ended up coming back again. Rock was so distracted by those delicious lips under her extravagant blonde hair and light blue eye shadow under those beautiful eyelashes. Seeing the band and her back-to-back, Rock felt his heart pump furiously. Maybe he could do one quick smooch and then turn away from her. Maybe that would work for him.

_"I hope she won't notice me when I do this..."_ Rock thought as he sighed.

With Kelly wrapped around her shoulder, Rock quietly moved in and laid a quiet, peaceful smooch around Kelly's lips. Rock always wondered what it felt like to kiss a beautiful, gorgeous mature woman like Kelly, and he finally turned that dream into reality.

But 15 minutes into the kiss, Kelly opened her eyes and yelped at him.

"Oh my god!" Kelly exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry about that, I couldn't help myself!" Rock exclaimed back. "Please don't be mad! Honestly, it was an accident!"

Rock would expect Kelly to snap out of him in front of 22,000 screaming fans. After all, he was the one who kissed her out of pure lust. It was definitely on purpose for sure. But shockingly, Kelly didn't snap at him at all, which proved really strange.

Instead, she actually smile.

"Eh, it's okay, you just didn't know what you were doing, that's all." Kelly smirked, forgetting the whole thing. "Let's just enjoy the concert like adults, shall we?"

"Yeah, sure." Rock nodded with a sigh.

Not having to worry about getting beat up by Taylor's mom, Prince closed out the song with these closing lyrics:

_**"You're all I need, make you only mine/I loved you so, so I put you to sleep..."** _

Suddenly, the song came to an end, which brought them a huge applause from the arena. So far, another great song, another great performance. Both Kelly and Rock were enjoying the concert so far, hoping this show would never have to end. Of course with only 16 songs left to go, it was gonna be one wild night for the two of them.

* * *

Three hours had passed as Rock and Kelly entered out of the Air Canada Centre looking exhausted and beat. One of them ended up being half deaf due to the loud noise from those drums, guitars and Prince's loud vocals. Kelly wished she would have some headphones to plug in between her ears just to heal those lobes, but thankfully, she didn't need to since her still-young self relished in the most incredible moment of a life-time.

And that was seeing Rotley Nude in concert at the first row.

"Wow, that was sooooo much fun, Rock!" Kelly sighed.

"Yeah, that was totally amazing!" Rock smirked. "I can't believe I got a shirt signed by the band itself!"

"No kidding, I got Timmy Flee's drumsticks!" Kelly smirked. "Finders keepers, losers weepers!"

"Oh man, I am so jealous now!" The rocker smirked, not even knowing if they were dazed or drunk.

The two finally got inside the van where they took in a little bit of a breather. After the air between them finally died down, Kelly looked at Rock with a very surprising smirk.

"Hey Rock, can we go someplace quiet?" Kelly suggested.

"Oh, no problem." Rock nodded. "We'll go by the harbor downtown. My cousin works there, he can get us in."

Suddenly, Rock started firing up the van as the two headed down to the Toronto Harbour, which luckily for them, it was closed for tonight.

All that was left now was Rock and Kelly inside the van in front of a lone parking lot. Of course, Rock had to park the car behind the bushes so that no one would catch him. It wasn't surprising since Rock planned to do this for Taylor, just to sneak in a little make-out session. But since she wasn't here, those plans were shot to dust.

"So Kelly, here we are..." Rock smirked.

"Yeah, here we are, indeed." Kelly nodded. "Interesting choice for a hangout, don't you think."

"Definitely, me and Spud hang out here sometime when we have nowhere else to be." Rock chuckled. "We usually practice with our instruments, play a little cards with the guys, or even when we feel like it, we invite the rest of the girls for an awesome make-out session. That's the price you pay for being a future rockstar."

"Interesting," Kelly nodded. "Rock, this may be crazy for me to ask and such, but..."

"No problem, babe. I'm here for a good talk." The rocker smirked.

With such curiosity, Kelly asked him a very surprising question:

"Rock, what was that kiss at that concert all about?"

Somehow, Rock took in one hard sigh. It wasn't gonna be easy explaining this to Taylor's mom, but he might as well get it over with since he could pretty much smell a future beatdown coming either way for him.

"You know, Kelly, I can't lie to you." Rock sighed. "I mean, the reason I kissed you... is that you're so beautiful. And gorgeous for a woman your age. I mean, you look so young and pretty that I couldn't even describe. And I'm not gonna lie also, but you look super hot for Taylor's mom. I mean, you definitely have looks of a supermodel. Even when I'm looking at you, I know how gorgeous you look up close. I just couldn't help myself but kiss you. I have to say, you definitely have some awesome lips for sure."

Kelly could feel a huge blush go through her face like a lightbulb. Never once had she felt complimented like this. It's like something warm and fluffy had melted inside her like chocolate. So she ended up smiling in response.

"Awwwww, thank you. That was really sweet of you to day." Kelly gushed.

"You're welcome." Rock smirked and winked.

"To be honest, I do have something else to share myself..." She sighed.

"What's that?" The rocker raised his eyebrow.

Showing her blush a lot to the rocker, Kelly played with her hair a little as she spoke in a shy way.

"It's about that kiss," Kelly replied. "I know I used to be a married woman with a daughter to love, but that kiss that you gave me felt... amazing. I never felt such amazing lips like yours. Even my stupid rotten-ass husband had never kissed me like that. That cheating bastard never paid any attention to me. He's always on his long vacation trips seeing these random sluts I knew about behind my back and he hardly looks at me every time we have sex. Because of his idiotic cheating ways, I dumped his ass and got every penny worth of our marriage. I know it was sweet and all, but sometimes, it makes me feel like my dumbass ex doesn't find me attractive anymore. Sometimes, it makes me feel a little lonely all by myself."

"Don't be like that." Rock said, rubbing Kelly's arm softly. "You did a huge favor for him, because he didn't see you for what you are. Like I said, you're a sexy, beautiful, gorgeous single woman and if he can't see you for how amazing are, than forget about him and go for someone else. You deserve to have someone who can focus on you and not on anyone else. You're beautiful and you need to show everyone that you deserve a lot better than that. Trust me. You deserve a lot."

Kelly could end up feeling an ounce of love being filled up in her heart. She definitely saw Rock as more of a metalhead. In fact, Kelly saw him more like a young, sexy, handsome gentleman with blonde hair and a orange bandana. And that kiss between them in the concert definitely changed a lot.

"Rock, why can't guys ever be more nice, sweet and understanding like you?" Kelly sighed.

"I don't know, but I do." Rock smiled, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, you sure are..." Kelly nodded, losing a bit of her breath.

That little conversation actually sent them a little closer together, obviously because Rock kept on rubbing Kelly's arm nicely. He had such a gentle touch, which felt really warm and nice. That kind of feeling made Kelly scoot up to Rock real closely. The rocker could even feel his heart beat right out of his chest like a drum, especially when Kelly's gorgeous eyelashes fluttered all around him.

Suddenly, Kelly decided to get seductive.

"Rock..." Kelly whispered to him erotically.

"Yeah?" Rock whispered back.

With such desperation, Kelly whispered these words to him again.

"Please kiss me..."

Feeling the passion around him, Rock caressed Kelly by her cheek and began kissing her. But instead of a usual smooch, Rock ended up kissing her passionately. Kelly immediately brought a passionate moan which was definitely like music to Rock's ears. Suddenly, Kelly started to slip in her long tongue inside mouth, deepening the kiss between them. And that kind of momentum sent Rock laying down on the seats while Kelly was straddling him like a cowboy was riding a bull. Rock's soft hands definitely got a hold all over Kelly's body, rubbing them around her shoulders and down to her round hips, smacking them nice and tight.

Kelly could feel a smile go right through her lips. She never knew Rock would be this kinky on her before, but she was enjoying every single minute of it. Kelly often imagined what Taylor would have been through in this situation, like having to make out with Rock. But her daughter wasn't there kissing Rock hard. It was Kelly, and she wanted to relish this moment for as long as her lips on his wouldn't stop.

Breaking off the kiss for a little while, Kelly decided to get a little naughty by lifting up her black Rotley Nude tanktop, and showing him her 36 EE-cup chest. Rock was stunned silent when she saw those magnificent tanned globes displaying at his face. She had the most awesomest rack Rock could ever see. Those big breasts reminded him of so many thoughts that rang fresh through his mind like a pornstar, a Playboy Playmate, a stripper, a girl at a wet t-shirt contest, or a very busty housewife in a tasteless nudie magazine.

"So, what do you think?" Kelly smirked at Rock.

"They're..." The rocker gasped. "They're amazing."

"Care to touch them...?" Kelly winked while teasing him with her breasts.

"Oh, lord help me, I do." Rock sighed.

With a smirk, Rock took up his hands and reached out to her luscious chest, sneaking a big huge grab. Kelly cooed nicely, feeling impressed by Rock's sculpted hands. They were as strong as stone itself. Rock enjoyed it ashes to ashes and dust to dust, squeezing onto those babies as tight as he could until he couldn't take it anymore. They were as hard as melons and squeezable like two giant water balloons. He was massaging them, scrunching them, squeezing them, and even pinching them, just to make Kelly jump in surprise. Just thinking about squeezing those ample sweater puppies made Rock get hard in the pants. Right now, the rocker's bulge was growing so big an strong, it was aching to get out of his pants. Kelly could even feel his entire bulge poking up at her right about now.

Noticing this, Kelly took in a devious smirk and stared down at Rock with such seduction.

"Ooooh, I see you wanna go there, huh?" Kelly smirked. "Well, I can take care of that, stud..."

"Oh, man..." Rock sighed, knowing what was in store.

Kelly managed to get off of his lap and look down at his groin.

She licked her lips tastefully as Kelly zipped down his pants, which brought out his hard, throbbing 11-inch member to display. Kelly had never seen a big hard cock like that before in her life. Rock's manhood definitely beat out Kelly's husband right around four inches by a long shot. With the length and size combined, Kelly often wondered how much her mouth would fit in a size 11 like that.

"Oooooh, you're definitely bigger than my husband." Kelly smirked.

"Thanks." Rock smiled.

"You're welcome," Kelly winked. "Now stay still..."

Grabbing onto his member hard, Kelly teased the tip of his cock by flicking it all over the head. Her tongue look very ticklish to Rock, leaving the rocker to chuckle a little. After teasing him hard enough, Taylor's ridiculously hot mom plunged down all over eleven inches of huge rocker man-meat. The rest of the her tongue began kissing, slurping and sucking every part of Rock off until her mouth would be a lot sore than usual. By then, she went so deeper that his member ended up hitting her gag reflex. She ended up choking on it for a few good seconds until a trail of saliva was wrapped around from his erection to her mouth.

Rock felt a moan go through him nicely, jerking and spazzing a little around the hips. Rock never imagined in his dreams that a really hot mom like Kelly would be sucking his big 11-inch member. And now his dreams of a perfect blowjob were turning into instant reality. Just to crank things up, Kelly started rubbing him by his amps (it's balls), just to make him break a little. So far, Rock managed to leak a little pre-cum, which forced the gorgeous blonde to lick every ounce of it with her tongue. Kelly loved how Rock tasted from her standpoint. He tasted a little bit smoky, just like a delicious polish sausage, or perhaps the largest piece of bratwurst he could ever find. She kept on sucking, licking and rubbing him hard until Rock spasmed yet again. He was set for an early explosion.

"Oh, man... I'm... I'M!" Rock grunted.

But before he could experience early ejaculation, Kelly stopped for a second.

"Eh eh, not yet." Kelly smirked as she shook her head.

"Whoa... that was crazy..." Rock panted.

"Believe me, this isn't gonna be compared to crazy what I'm gonna do next..." Kelly winked.

"Which is?" Rock shrugged.

With a pleasing smile, Kelly managed to undo those small tight hot pants of hers and sent them down to her feet. Rock saw her magnificent womanhood in front of his eyes. It looked well-shaven, even forming a small letter 'K' right around the clitoris area. He knew what was gonna come next.

"Whoa..." Rock gulped. "You definitely look tight."

"No problem!" Kelly smirked. "Care to rock me, stud?"

"Only if you let me roll ya, babe." Rock smirked back.

Kelly carefully managed to position herself around Rock's lap, looking for that perfect fit. With his member fully attached to her clit, Kelly squatted down and hissed gently before settling in. Then, Kelly slowly started to bump and grind Rock's naked lap, feeling every inch of him slip up and down in one giant laid-back motion. The sensation felt very steamy to the rocker, feeling his big member heat up around those tight pink caverns. It felt so hot that it made every part of his body heat up like a fireplace. Kelly then stepped her speed up and rocked her hips around at a furious pace. Moans shot through her like pyrotechnics blasting from the stage. Rock enjoyed the view himself, seeing Kelly's ample breasts jiggle up and down every time she moved her hips.

To keep this going, Rock managed to grab on to his lips and thrust his member vertically onto her. He went on super-fast, pumping her ass like a bloated football. The harder he pumped her, the more bulging Kelly's ass became. The rocker clung onto her ass, smacking it and grabbing it non-stop while making her booty clap between the huge piece of 11-inch manmeat. This was the tightest feeling that Rock's throbbing member had ever felt, and Kelly's sweet clit was extra tight. It was so tight that Rock once again shot some pre-cum. By then, Kelly's tight pussy was getting extra wet and moist from all that bumping and grinding. Just feeling that large cock inside her, Rock was definitely much harder and bigger than her husband, that was for sure.

Rock began to turn her over on her back as she spreaded her legs for him. She was definitely flexible for someone who was gorgeous and beautiful for a woman 43 years her age. Getting his shirt in the way, Rock took it off for her, which caught Kelly's interest.

"Oooooh, you're definitely ripped." Kelly blushed.

"A future rockstar's gotta stay in tip top shape." Rock winked at her.

"Mmmm, I can see why Taylor wanted to go out with you," She cooed seductively. "Came to tame this kitty?"

"I'll do more than just that, babe..." Rock winked.

The rocker got on top of her and positioned the tip of his cock around the clit. He slid it in nicely, resulting in a very huge moan from Kelly. One by one, he slid in and out, thrusting in a laid back motion. His hips gyrated David Lee Roth-style as his rock hard cock penetrated deeper and deeper. It was so deep that his huge member was this close from touching her womb (which would hurt like hell by the way). To increase her sexual pleasure, Kelly took her right hand and rubbed her sweet groin, bringing in such loud moans from her. Rock couldn't help but replay her moans from his mind. It brought him sweet bliss, sweet rapture and sweet ecstacy whenever he'd hear them.

In a giant moan, Kelly squirted all over his member, which gave him much more slippery lubrication than he needed. Which meant that he was plugging into her much more deeper. And his thrusting speed increased lightning fast, slamming his groin onto hers non-stop. His fast thrusting made the van wobble from side to side, making the vehicle rock like an earthquake. Boy, will everyone believe his tale to his friends that he lost his virginity to Taylor's attractive mom in the back of a van. Kelly kept herself in control as he hung onto Rock's muscled up shoulders and then clung onto his extra tight buttocks. Unlike her husband's butt, which was as flat as a tire itself, Rock had such firm buttocks. They were so firm as a cloud that Kelly wanted to cling onto his butt for as long as time permitted.

Rock ended up resting for a while, getting in his breath. But Kelly wasn't resting at all. She still wanted more from the sexy blonde-haired rocker. So as he was wiping his sweat, Kelly bent over for him, grabbing onto the edge of the seat.

"Oh, Rock..." Kelly whispered seductively. "Like the sight of me?"

"Oh yeah, I love it..." Rock said, shafting nice and slow to keep his manhood hard.

"Well, come take a nicer close-up, big boy..." She winked.

"Totally..." He smirked.

After keeping his member nice and hard, Rock once again entered onto her tight clit, pacing nice and slow while she was feeling more like a dog chained to a collar. Rock dug the position that she was in, getting a good look of her rear from his point of view. By then, her butt size ended up growing an inch, all because of his ass-pumping that he did on her. Just to be a little extra kinky, Rock ended up smacking her ass hard, leaving one red handprint around the skin. Kelly wanted more of it, so Rock smacked her ass again, making her jump a bit. The furious fucking mixed with the ass-smacking increased the pleasure ten-fold. Not even her husband could be rough and nasty in the bedroom. Rock made Kelly's husband look more like a total sexless wimp.

While the ass-smacking was hot, Kelly soon found his thrusting a bit dull. So he needed to step up.

"Fuck that pussy... FUCK THAT TIGHT PUSSY HARD!" Kelly demanded.

Just like that, Rock's thrusting got hard and fast, scraping and pounding her ass hard like a jackhammer. The rocker's grunts were growing so vicious and wild, it made him fierce and dangerous like a roaring tiger. Feeling more dangerous, Rock decided to yank Kelly's hair playfully, just to keep her in control. By then, all of his brutal thrust forced Kelly's mascara to run down her cheeks. She was taking one total fucking after another, but she was taking it like a champ going through the distance in a boxing ring. The only question was how much in the tank does Rock and Kelly have much left to create a earth-shaking climax?

Rock kept on leaking pre-cum until his swollen, throbbing member started shaking. The rocker would never imagine coming inside her date's hot mom. He wouldn't even think about doing the unthinkable. Somehow, his reddened erection spazzed over and over again, making way for a huge explosion. It was gonna be way more loud than the pyrotechnics that they saw at the concert. And it was gonna be way more louder than an atomic bomb being dropped around a foreign wasteland.

Grabbing onto to her hips tightly, Rock was about to rock.

"I'm cumming! Damn it, I'm cumming!" Rock grunted.

"Please! Please cum in me!" Kelly begged him.

With one final thrust from the rocker:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" The duo moaned out.

Rock ended up exploding his seed inside Taylor's hot mom rapidly, filling her up all the way. Kelly clung onto the seats, experiencing every injection of his hot cum. He came inside her so much that her juices mixed with every part of his semen dripped out of her tight clit. It felt so silky, it felt so creamy and it felt oh-so sticky. She was definitely gonna be sore in the morning that's for sure. Heck, Kelly wasn't sure she could walk right in the morning after the most unbelievable experience she had with Rock.

After around 30 minutes, both Rock and Kelly rested it out a bit before they started re-dressing their clothes.

"Mmmm, that was so amazing." Kelly sighed, while stretching her arms.

"No kidding," Rock smirked. "That was the best first time I ever had!"

"This is actually your first time?" Kelly's eyes bulged. "Well, you should be lucky you got to experience someone more older and hotter like me except nabbing a young thing like my daughter."

"Yeah, I'm definitely gonna tell this to the boys, that's for sure." Rock nodded.

"In fact, we should keep doing this more often so I can show my dumbass ex-husband what he missed out on." Kelly smirked. "It's sure to bite him in the ass."

"I definitely agree," Rock nodded. "Shall I drive you home, milady?"

"Oh, please do, stud..." Kelly winked.

The two managed to get back in the front seat as Rock started the engine to his van.

But this time, he wasn't alone as Kelly wrapped her arm around Rock's muscles, therefore finding herself her own personal boy-toy. And that bloomed a secret sexual relationship between two lovers of a 25-year age difference. They could trust each other with this little secret of theirs, which shouldn't be revealed to everyone until the moment was right for the both of them. Kelly wouldn't definitely let Taylor know about this secret for sure. She could still imagine her daughter's hung body on the stair rails, cringing of the fact that her boyfriend and mom were out having a secret relationship. That'll show Taylor never to disrespect her own mother and always respect her mother's wishes. Maybe when Taylor were to miraculously regain unconsciousness, she'll open up a little bit to her own mom for sure.

Right now, she was sighing heavily, resting around Rock's shoulder on the way home.

**Several hours later...**

Rock's van came back up the driveway as Kelly stepped out of the van with her hair a little messed up and her tush being covered by handmarks. Rock on the other hand, got his hair a little messed up too. It must've been from all of that headbanging or perhaps something else.

"Thanks for the concert once again! That was wild!" Kelly smirked.

"No kidding!" Rock nodded back. "You're definitely one hot wildcat for sure!"

"No problem! Think we should do this again?" Kelly asked him.

"Totally!" Rock said with a wink. "See ya around, babe!"

Winking back at him, Kelly walked back to her house as Rock drove away.

As she opened the door, Kelly was surprised to find out that Taylor had slumped on the floor, gasping and hacking for air.

It was a sudden miracle that Taylor had survived that vicious hanging. Not many people had survived a terrifying hanging like that (since some of them would be dead), but Taylor definitely had luck on her side. While Taylor still gasped for air, Kelly decided to approached her.

"So, young lady, have we learned anything yet?" Kelly told her sternly.

Taylor didn't say anything in response.

Instead, Taylor started crying instead. Despite being unresponsive for perhaps a good several hours, Taylor's mindset struck a chord inside her. She never knew how guilty she felt having to disobey her mother like this. She felt ashamed and devastated to see her mistreat her mom in such a very cruel manner. Kelly knew this is something she wanted to see from her daughter all along.

"Oh mom, I'm so sorry for what I've done." Taylor cried out as she hugged her mother.

"Oh honey, it's okay." Kelly sighed, hugging her daughter back.

"I'm sorry for ever having to go against you." Taylor whispered in tears. "I'm sorry for doing things wrong in school. I'm sorry I haven't been studying much or skipping school. I didn't know what really came over me. Mom, I promise never to disobey you again. I promise I'll listen to everything you say around here. If you wanna punish me, go ahead. I deserve it! I love you, mom."

"Sweetie, I love you too." Kelly nodded. "I'll tell you what. Come tomorrow, I'll help you raise those grades up. I just want you to do better in school, that's all."

"Thanks, mom." Taylor sniffed.

"No prob, sweetie." Kelly nodded. "You look a little exhausted. Why don't you shower up?"

"I will, mom." Her daughter nodded back.

Feeling a little weary, a still-naked Taylor managed to weakly walk up the stairs and into the bathroom, basically taking a shower.

Kelly looked up to her daughter with a smile, hoping that Taylor would listen to her mother this time without ever disobeying her. As much as Kelly hated to admit this, she actually found the whole cat-fight with Taylor fun. All of the scratching, clawing, punching, choking, hanging and clothes-shredding definitely pumped Kelly up. And it was enough to give Kelly the adrenaline rush that she needed.

So as Taylor was turning on the shower, Kelly managed to look at herself in the mirror as she took off her eyebrows. While so, her thoughts definitely rang fresh around the bodacious blonde's mind:

"Wow, who knew my daughter could fight really good? That was fun. Me and her oughta fight more often."

Those words could've written any better in stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedbacks are welcome, homies! Until next time, this is UltimateWarriorFan4Ever signing off for now! BOOYEAH!


End file.
